


Endlessly

by Taimat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, REALLY slow, Slow Sex, as a result, on Dorian's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a soft sigh, Dorian reached up to trace the tattoos along Lavellan's cheekbones. And his answer was even softer. "Surely you've realized that you could do so much better."</p>
<p>Lavellan was quiet for so long that Dorian wondered if he'd actually done it, this time. If he'd actually made the other man see what he'd been concerned about for what felt like ages. Now that the threat was over, now that all of Thedas knew what the Inquisition already did -- that this Dalish elf was nothing less than the most amazing being to be graced upon them -- now that he would have even more admirers, even more options… Well, what reason was there for him to keep Dorian around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game. After ending the game while in a relationship with Dorian, and that cutscene, you know the one... I couldn't _not_ write this. It's pretty much 4k of porn and feelings.
> 
> I might continue this later~ It was a bit hard to rein myself in at the end.
> 
> For anyone wondering, [this is my Inquisitor](http://i57.tinypic.com/2w2rekg.jpg) (with his amazing DSLs).

He was sure that they drew more than a few amused glances as they exited, but with Dorian's palms pushing firmly at his chest, and enraptured as he was by the heat in those eyes, Lavellan found that he didn't care one bit. Besides, this party was for them. For all of them. Let them all celebrate in whatever way they chose.

For him and Dorian, it seemed, that was fucking the living daylights out of each other.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

Dorian practically growled against him as the door slammed shut, his long fingers reaching back to bolt it without looking.

"I've played nice, enjoyed the food, mingled with the guests, and so on and so forth. Now I find that I'm quite finished with all of that nonsense, and I'd much rather spend my time in a more…stimulating fashion."

Lavellan laughed even as he began unbuckling Dorian's clothing. "You are horrible. Are your jokes getting worse? I think The Iron Bull might be rubbing off on you."

The other mage gave an affronted gasp, though his eyes were smiling. "You go too far, amatus. As compensation, I demand that you ravish me here and now until I can no longer think straight and that insult is purged from my mind."

Lavellan's fingers stopped in their stripping of his partner and moved up to tug the man's head down firmly, his tongue plunging quickly past Dorian's lips, taking what he wanted. "So that's what you want then? I rather thought you were in the mood to have your wicked way with me."

"Oh, but I am, amatus." Dorian's tongue flicked at his own lips, as though chasing the flavor of the kiss. "And that involves being taken by the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor, the slayer of dragons and conqueror of evil and savior of the entire world. And I'm rather looking forward to being able to take my sweet time with you, before everyone else starts demanding your attention again."

Lavellan petted Dorian's hair, completely uncaring of the fact that he was destroying the carefully maintained style. It looked better disheveled, anyway. "I always have time for you."

"Yes, yes, but you've become so much more popular now, you see. Josephine is already discussing the addition of more guest rooms, and I'm certain that--"

He was cut off by a firm, pale hand over his mouth. Lavellan's eyes narrowed, searching. Something wasn't quite right here, and Dorian was hiding it beneath his words and mannerisms, as usual. He'd stopped doing that with Lavellan, for the most part.

There was a long moment of silence, during which Dorian seemed to sag a bit, his bravado fading in resignation.

"You're worried. Why?" Lavellan let his hand drop so that Dorian could answer.

After a soft sigh, Dorian reached up to trace the tattoos along Lavellan's cheekbones. And his answer was even softer. "Surely you've realized that you could do so much better."

Lavellan was quiet for so long that Dorian wondered if he'd actually done it, this time. If he'd actually made the other man see what he'd been concerned about for what felt like ages. Now that the threat was over, now that all of Thedas knew what the Inquisition already did -- that this Dalish elf was nothing less than the most amazing being to be graced upon them -- now that he would have even more admirers, even more options… Well, what reason was there for him to keep Dorian around?

A snarl made his eyes flicker back to Lavellan's face, and Dorian was almost surprised at the anger he saw there. "I want to rend to pieces everyone and everything that has ever made you feel less than worthy. That has ever made you feel like you don't deserve to be here. That has ever made you feel like the mud scraped off their boots."

"That would be a rather long list." The smirk didn't reach his eyes, and Dorian grasped at Lavellan's hands, which were now clutching rather hard at his hips. He could feel them even through the layers of leather and silk. "And that would include some of your friends, I daresay. Though it should been noted that they've since seen reason."

Lavellan sighed, some of the anger fizzling away. It was no good here, anyway. "Dorian, you complete idiot." The insult had no bite to it, sounding more like an endearment than anything else. His fingers began the rather involved process of stripping the human down again as he continued to talk. "You were there for me, fought alongside me when the rest of the world would have happily condemned me. You've followed me into the Fade, slain just as many dragons, and you were there, Dorian, floating in the sky on bits of debris as we fought to save the world. You've faced down terrors that most could scarcely imagine."

"It wasn't only me, if you'll recall."

With a shift and a shove, Lavellan had Dorian pinned to the door, and one hand left Dorian's hips to cup his cheek, making the man look at him while he continued. "Even before that, you abandoned everything you knew in order to pursue your freedom. Your happiness. You are strong, Dorian. Your heart, your body, your mind. And I could dream of no better companion. There is no one else I would rather have at my side. There is no one else the Creators could present me with who could possibly hold a candle to you, you ridiculous man."

Dorian's breath hitched, and Lavellan's hands turned gentle, petting and stroking rather than grasping and clutching.

"And even aside from that… Other people have nothing to do with it. I'm not just holding onto you until something better comes along. I found you, ma vhenan, and whether you were the last person in the world or one among millions, I would still feel the same. I love you, Dorian. Because of all that you are."

There was a sound almost like a whimper, and Dorian bent forward to press himself against Lavellan, strong arms hugging him tight, though they seemed to be trembling.

"You can't just _say_ things like that."

Lavellan snorted. "On the contrary, riding high on my -- on _our_ victory, I think I can say and do whatever I want and no one's going to object." He leaned in to bite gently at Dorian's neck, relishing in the gasp it brought. "And that includes ravishing you all night long."

The attempt to lighten the mood succeeded, and Dorian chuckled, though it still sounded a bit strained. "I would complain that your stamina is utterly unfair, were I not the one benefitting from it."

Lavellan inhaled once more, breathing in the scent of his lover, before licking a hot path up to one rounded ear. "Let's see what I can do to even the playing field then, shall we?"

"Oh, I do like the sound of that."

"Come on, then. Strip." Lavellan tugged at Dorian again, this time shooing him toward the stairs, further into the bedchamber.

"Ever the romantic, darling." Dorian was grinning now, fingers undoing buckles and ties even as Lavellan followed him closely up the stairs.

"Yes, well, I think I've used up my quota of flowery words for today. Now, I really need you to be naked and in my arms."

Dorian was unsure when Lavellan had shed his own clothing, but he was soon helping the taller man with his own, cheeks already beginning to color in arousal. As soon as Dorian had stepped out of his boots, leaving everything to pool on the floor, Lavellan leaped, strong and agile like a wild thing, using the leverage of his hands on Dorian's shoulders to bring slim legs around Dorian's hips. Dorian caught and held him close, having time only for the barest of breaths before Lavellan was taking even that from him.

"You are exquisite." The words whispered across his lips, and Dorian's only reply was to kiss desperately back. He began to move slowly toward where he was nearly positive the bed was, catching it suddenly with the side of his knee, and he pivoted to drop them down onto the mattress. Dorian hit first, and Lavellan caught himself on all fours above him, careful not to send limbs into any sensitive bits. "Graceful, too," he giggled.

"Sincerest apologies. I'm a little preoccupied, if you hadn't noticed."

Lavellan growled again at that, bringing his hips down to roll against Dorian's. "Mm, I had, actually. Now spread your legs for me."

Dorian whined and hastened to comply, and Lavellan slid down the length of his body.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to watch?" He could feel Lavellan's breath on the insides of his thighs, and he made a strangled sort of noise before struggling upward, sitting braced on his hands, knees bent over the edge of the bed. And Lavellan kneeling between them.

His eyes were so hot, the color like shifting flames, and the passion sparking in them made Dorian burn.

"Please, amatus."

Lavellan grinned at him and bent forward, one hand wrapping around Dorian's erection. "Straight to business, then." He swallowed half of Dorian's length without batting an eye, and his other hand dragged smooth nails up Dorian's thigh, leaving his skin tingling.

Dorian swore and arched, reeling a bit at the eagerness. Lavellan really had meant to go straight to work, then. He could hear the elf laughing at him, and more than that, he could feel it, too. Vibrations raced along his cock, and Dorian whined again as Lavellan took him deeper. Lavellan's fingers had already reached his entrance, and when they brushed gently over the skin there, Dorian realized he was going to come embarrassingly quickly. Which was the intention, after all, but still…

Lavellan chose that moment to pull off, and his voice was hoarse with strain and desire. "No, Dorian. Don't hold back. You're going to come down my throat while I suck you, and later you're going to come again while I fuck you. But you're not getting so much as a finger inside until you come for me. Do you understand?"

Gasping, Dorian nodded, which was all he could manage as all of the blood in his brain seemed to have evacuated to between his legs. His ass clenched, wanting, but all Lavellan gave him was a gentle pressure over it, never entering. His mouth, though, closed around Dorian once more, tongue flicking at the slit before moving down. He was relentless, and Dorian twitched and bucked, the sight of those lips stretched around him, that mouth that looked like it had been _made_ for this bringing him to the edge as surely as the physical sensations. When Lavellan began moaning, he was done for, and he came with a sound that was distressingly close to a keen, but the blood rushing in his ears meant that Dorian didn't really notice and couldn't care less what noises he was making.

Upon opening his eyes, he realized that he'd collapsed backward at some point, and also that Lavellan was hovering over him, lips swollen, cheeks flushed, and eyes fever bright.

"You are a vision," he managed, and Lavellan chuckled.

"So I haven't driven all thought from your head, I see. I'll work on that."

Dorian groaned and closed his eyes, feeling languid but also eager for more. "More…"

"Of course, love. Can you crawl up onto the bed for me?"

Panting, Dorian rolled over and literally crawled forward, and no sooner had he got his head and his feet facing the proper directions than Lavellan tackled him down to the blankets. Dorian's breath left him in a long sigh as warm lips and tongue found one of his ears. Despite the recent orgasm, he found himself rocking back against his partner. The sensation was so delightful that he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

"You already did."

"Hmm, I'll make you feel even better, then."

Dorian shifted so that Lavellan's cock pressed more firmly against his ass. "I have no doubts."

Lavellan's hands stroked up and down his flanks for long minutes, the two of them thrusting and sliding against each other, but the elf was in no hurry.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." Dorian turned enough to kiss the other mage. "But if what you were really asking was, am I still too sensitive for you to put your fingers inside me, no, no I am not."

His choice of words garnered a moan from Lavellan, who then dug his fingers into Dorian's hair, hips stuttering a bit. "I was, actually. Would you like that? Or would you rather do the honors?"

Dorian arched languidly, being sure to grind his own hips upwards. "Since I consider it no great honor to finger myself, I rather think you should. Unless you're worn out from your exertions."

This earned him a light slap to his thigh, teasing. "You know I'm no such thing. Fine, you lazy man. You just lie there while I service you."

Sighing, Dorian nuzzled into a pillow. "That was the plan."

"Cheeky," was Lavellan's only reply before scrambling across the bed to the end table, installed to serve as storage for whatever they might require during their nighttime escapades.

The clink of bottles made Dorian shiver slightly in anticipation, and he shoved a spare pillow under his own hips while the elf was busy, propping himself up a bit. When Lavellan turned back, he gave a low moan at the sight that greeted him.

"Gorgeous."

"I am, aren't I? Now get back over here."

Lavellan moved carefully, a stoppered bottle in his hand. Dorian closed his eyes again when Lavellan reached him, but they flew open at the feeling of chill oil drizzling slowly onto his back.

"Kaffas, that's _cold_! Could you not have warmed it, first?"

Lavellan laughed at the pout in his voice. "And miss the way you shiver and twitch? Certainly not."

Dorian's huff melted into a sigh when slender hands coursed down his spine, over his shoulders, along his sides. "Are we doing this, then?"

"If you've no objections."

"No, take your time. I've already gotten off once, so far. I'm in no hurry." He paused for a moment. "Well, no more than usual."

"Good." Lavellan's voice was nearly a purr, and Dorian relaxed into his touch. The other man was skilled at this, and he certainly wasn't going to turn down the attention.

What began as petting shifted to kneading, and then gradually became interspersed with knowing strokes to his hips, his thighs, the spot at the small of his back that made him whine. Before he was really aware he was doing it, Dorian was grinding against his pillow, legs spread shamelessly while Lavellan knelt between them, no longer straddling him.

"Amatus…" The word ended in a low hiss as Lavellan finally, finally pressed one finger inside him. "Oh, Maker, yes…"

The slide was smooth and painless, relaxed as his was, and Dorian could feel oil spreading between his legs, down onto the sheets below.

"We're making, hnn, a mess."

"I like making a mess of you." The statement was punctuated with a slow drag of Lavellan's free hand through Dorian's hair. And Dorian couldn't bring himself to care. Partly because he knew they'd both have a bath afterward and partly because Lavellan was pushing another finger in, stretching him delightfully.

"Hurry, amatus."

Lavellan twisted his fingers, making Dorian gasp. "Are you close already, ma vhenan?"

"N-no. Eager."

"Three, first. As much as I love knowing that I was the one to put that discomfort into your walk, I'd rather not rush this."

Dorian growled and rocked his hips, following the movement of Lavellan's hand, but after what felt like ages with the elf making no move to hurry things along, Dorian reached back, trailing his fingers along his side to collect some of the oil before pressing in alongside Lavellan.

Lavellan, for his part, seemed to have frozen.

"Three," Dorian moaned, accompanying the statement with a shallow thrust of his own. Lavellan's fingers twitched alongside his.

"You. Are. Insatiable." Each word was punctuated with a thrust, and then Lavellan was tugging both of their hands away.

Dorian shuddered at the empty feeling and rolled onto his back, drawing the elf down for a kiss. "Only for you. You know that."

"I do." Lavellan's eyes blazed a path from Dorian's face to his cock, which twitched beneath his gaze. Dorian would swear he could feel his skin tingle. He drew his knees up, and Lavellan focused immediately between his legs, licking his lips.

"Don't you dare. I know what you're thinking, and it's lovely, but I really, really want your dick in me now, if you wouldn't mind."

Lavellan shook his head a bit, as if to clear it, then grinned, eyes flicking back up to Dorian's face. "All right, all right. Demanding little Vint."

"Bigger than you are." Dorian's voice wavered, as Lavellan had chosen that moment to enter him, and he whined when the elf was fully seated, their hips flush and unmoving, aside from small tremors.

"True, but I think I'm doing all right." Lavellan's grin was lopsided, and his eyes had gone half-lidded in pleasure.

"Indeed." Dorian moaned and wrapped his legs around Lavellan's hips. "You are. Now please, move!" He tightened around Lavellan, relishing the hardness inside him, the way he could feel it when Lavellan's cock twitched in response.

Lavellan ground against him in small circles, and it was good, but it wasn't enough. Dorian complained about it, but as it was accompanied by pleasured twitching and whimpering, Lavellan continued the motion, grin unwavering. When Dorian made to sit up and take control of the situation himself, Lavellan's reaction was to lean back and drag the other mage's hips forward onto his lap. With only his shoulders against the bed, his back arched and his legs spread around Lavellan, Dorian had lost all leverage. His frustration left him in a helpless keening noise as Lavellan continued his rocking at the new angle.

"A-amatus, _please_. You can't… I c-can't…" His voice was strained with the newfound knowledge that Lavellan truly meant to _take his time_.

"Of course you can." Pleasingly, Dorian wasn't the only one affected, and Lavellan's voice had pitched even lower.

The movement continued, a shallow rocking inside him, and when the fight went out of Dorian, when he accepted that what Lavellan wanted right then was to drive him slowly mad with torturous, drawn out sex, he relaxed into it with a whimper of Lavellan's name. Upon seeing it, Lavellan curled forward again, returning Dorian to his original position and lengthening his thrusts into a slow drag that brought him nearly all the way out before he slid back in.

It was exquisite; horrible but exquisite. Pleasure climbed gradually, nothing like the fast sessions they usually had time for -- just enough to get off and clean up before dashing off to save the world. It was instead a slow burn, like flames licking at kindling, climbing higher until all was engulfed. Dorian swore that he was burning, too. He could feel tears leaking from his eyes, surely causing his kohl to run down in wet streaks, but Lavellan just wiped them gently away, his hips never faltering.

"Beautiful, Dorian. My Dorian."

He must have gasped out an affirmation, because Lavellan drove suddenly deep, and Dorian cried out. A warm mouth met his own, and he all but sobbed into it, trembling. Lavellan trembled against him, too, likewise affected but determined to see this through.

When he pulled back, the rocking started up again, and Dorian simply basked in it. He didn't demand, didn't beg, didn't complain. He let Lavellan give him this. Let Lavellan touch him, enjoy him, _love_ him the way he wanted to. He couldn't help the tears, though. It was just so _much_ , and he grasped at his beloved as the rest of the world faded from his awareness, all of existence narrowing down to just the two of them. Lavellan's eyes locked onto his own. Lavellan's skin against his. Lavellan making him feel whole and worthy and wanted.

His orgasm, when it came, was nearly a surprise. The waves of pleasure had climbed so steadily that he could no longer tell how close he was, and when it crested, it seemed to go on for ages. Even after he was spent, Lavellan kept driving in at the same maddening pace, and the aftershocks coursed through him until he could no longer form a coherent thought. He was still shivering when Lavellan spilled into him with a low groan that made Dorian whimper.

Lavellan's arms finally gave out, and he lowered himself onto Dorian's chest, both of them panting hard. For long moments they were still and quiet, waiting for the world to begin moving around them once more. Only when Dorian's legs began to complain did Lavellan withdraw, and even then, he simply draped himself along Dorian's side, unwilling to go any further.

Finally, the elf found his voice. "Are you all right?"

Dorian sniffled a bit and nodded, rolling to curl up in Lavellan's arms despite the lethargy settling in.

"Want a bath?"

"Nngh." It hadn't been words, but it got the point across.

"Mm, me too."

With a flick of his wrist, Lavellan stoked the fire in the hearth, and then he was well and truly drained, not even bothering to draw the blankets over them.

 

~~~~~~~

 

In the morning, they awoke slowly, shivering. Going to bed sticky and sweaty in a castle in the mountains hadn't been the best choice, and Lavellan was nearly kicked out of his own bed by Dorian demanding a bath.

Grumbling only a bit, he wandered into his bathroom to turn on the pipes -- thank the ancient architects -- and lay out towels and soap.

Lured by the sound of running water, Dorian staggered in, still looking half asleep, and Lavellan's heart seemed to beat particularly hard. He was the only person who got to see the well-groomed mage in such a state of disarray, and a warm feeling of desire began to curl in his belly as he drew near.

Dorian kissed him sleepily for a moment before drawing away with a slight grimace.

"We are disgusting."

Lavellan chuckled and glanced up. "But your hair is astounding."

Dorian's response was to pick him up and all but throw him into the tub, and what with the ensuing scuffle that resulted in playful morning sex, and then a second bath to wash away the remnants of the first, it was a long time before either were seen by the residents and guests of Skyhold.


End file.
